


Central illusion

by AngstyKat



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crime, F/M, M/M, Magic, Other, Slow Build, Teen Wolf AU, allot of characters will make appearances over time, but it gets better, im bad at tagging, reasons, tags will be added as I go, they be small, you get to watch them grow up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyKat/pseuds/AngstyKat
Summary: In a world that no longer has a barrier; protecting one side from the other- we’ve learnt to get along. OR In other ways of thinking about this, we have normalized magic in our society.





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I know its shocking, considering man kind once went out in large mobs with pitchforks and torches to burn a lot of mostly innocent people at the steak for practicing what they thought was an unholy act. Witchcraft. But, I would like to believe we have come a long way from those times that are now almost 3000 years ago. No longer do people hide their abilities, but embrace them. society now encourages everyone to do so. Sure there are still some very small distributes about equality and fair usage of power over authority but we can discuss that at a later date… 
> 
> Lets first catch you up to speed about the world as of now:
> 
> Firstly- As a person you can choose to identify as one of three. central, Spark or Unbound. Each of these three are phases one will go through in their life. It determines the level at which magic courses through your soul and refines your abilities to a single thing. 
> 
> Secondly- The education system you may be familiar with, has still remained the same. Only now with small altercations to equip Unbounds with safe training in the field of magic. 
> 
> Thirdly- this is my first fic- and this is only a sample i guess of whats to come
> 
> Now—lets see where this story begins.

“n- are you listening?” a woman’s warm chuckle breaks the child’s concentration from a small cloud of smoke that swirled around the child’s hand. Her hand rests on his small shoulder and the smoke slowly disperses and clears. “aw ma I lost it! I was getting sooo close too.” The child sighed but still looked up to their mother smiling. His honey golden eyes gleaming and reflecting the suns rays. Some days they seemed to glow. “I know, but you have your first day of scho-” "why do I have to go when I’ve got the best teacher right here?” Genim’s brow furrowed and his mother bit back another chuckle. Oh how he has his father’s stubbornness towards change. “...we also have the lake with the nice kelpies that taught me to swim and the fairies who live deeper in the forest. They know a lot of things I bet the school doesn’t.” Genim’s hands where bunched in the bottom of his red jumper, the material was beginning to smoke. “Genim” his mother now said in a firm tone that told Genim now wasn’t the time to try make excuses. Or she would go get his father. And he was a policeman; nothing got past him.

With another frown Genim clenched his hands again and this time a small spark jumped from the sweater, his mother acted quickly. Her hands clasping his and rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs on the back of his palms. “Take a deep breath and try telling me again.” She said reassuringly and Genim looked outside the window of the house that showed the forest floor. Nothing but trees and wildlife surrounded their house for miles. “we live on the outskirts of beacon hills. With no modes of transport to travel into the heart of Beacon hill to attend school…so, if I go to school that means we have to leave.” Genim’s voice grew quieter as he spoke his thoughts. He didn’t want to worry his mother over such stupid thoughts, but he grew up here for the first five years of his life and he was only just starting to be allowed outside alone. He didn’t want to leave to go live in a strange house and make new friends. He liked the ones he already had.

“Sweetheart you know that I love it here just as much as you” “then why do we have to leave ma? Why can't we wait another year? Or two... Or five?” Genim tried to sound hopeful. “you know that we can’t. Neither me nor your father have any knowledge on teaching magic. it would be irresponsible for us to let your abilities develop out of hand. Just look at your poor sweater and you’re not even six yet.” Genim’s mother swung his hands back and forth gently and then lifted them up and tickled his stomach. Genim observed his red sweater. It was smudged and singed from what looked like flames. His eyes widened before he could register what was to follow he was giggling and quickly brining his hands down to defend himself.

\--

The move from home was hard, Genim had so many things he didn’t want to leave behind. But with his mother and father both reassuring him they could go camping out in the forest during the holidays. Genim packed his boxes full of his books and clothes and ran off to their rental car. The drive was long just to get out from the forest maze to the dirt roads and onto the highway. Genim had tried to stay awake but car trips always got the better off him. His eyes slowly drooped shut...

“whoa look at the house” Genim’s mother glanced back from the front seat of the car to look at Genim. He was only just sitting in his seat, his head leaning against the window and his seatbelt barely holding him from slipping off. “wake up Genim. Come on. That’s it.” Genim rubbed his eyes and squinted at the light. “are we there yet?” Genim stifled a yawn and slowly began to look around. “yes, we're in beacon hills son”. Genim kneeled on his seat and looked out the window to get a better look at their new street. The sun was about to set and the sky was covered in several cloud shapes; from small rabbits and flowers? to dragons and planes. Every now and then a cloud would get holes, from the force of kids flying through them. Chaos in the clouds. The street however; where almost empty, a lot spacer and there weren’t many trees. But the lights where what fascinated Genim the most.

 Fiery orange orbs, most the size of a bowling ball floating between each house. Bouncing softly with the wind and acting as lanterns. “who goes around to do all that ma?” “spark’s who are closer to the elements.” John, Genim’s dad nodded to himself, watching another orb take form and begin a domino effect of light around a previously shaded section of a house. “Its what they do for extra credit at school. Like when you help me with the dishes and I let you have a cookie.” Claudia added in as the car turned off from the street and into the newly lit driveway. The children who created the lights waved and shouted welcoming’s before riding off on their bikes.

The house was huuuge. Well to Genim it was, their last house had to be small to fit under the foliage of the trees. But this one, it seemed to tower into the sky. With its blue paint coat that was chipped and faded in areas. “looks like someone will be doing some repairs hmm?” Claudia teased and john shook his head chuckling. “yes I know the exterior is rough but I promised that I would buy us the house with the strongest structure and charm availability. So no matter what magic we practice in the house she wont collapse on top of us so easily. And it wont have any weird past owner charms that are still in tact. Like the one where the water supply turned to bubbles every time someone tried to use the bathroom tub and kitchen sink at the same time.” “oh John, you are always so negative about the apartment we had back as sparks.” The two bantered as they undid their belts and grabbed a box from the boot, heading up the pathway and onto the front porch.  

 Genim was quick to undo his own seat belt and follow his parents up to the door. His father rummaged through his pockets for the key, first the left, then the right. Maybe his shirt’s pocket?... “dear?” Claudia was holding her phone and clicked an app that had a key. A few seconds followed in silence before the key appeared in Claudia’s hand. An alert on the phone with a notification

{ The [house] key you charmed was located under the seat of a vehicle. Please take care next time you’re traveling }  

John sighed in defeat. “what ever would I do without you”. Claudia smiled and pressed the key into. A small sound resonated from the door. Before a small celebration of colours and merry sounds greeted the new family. ‘welcome to Beacon hills, Stilinski family!’. The name plate on the door changed from being blank to now having the family’s name engraved into it.  


	2. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'd like to apologise, it took longer than i thought to think up a way to start this off. but i think i can update more regally now I've got the ball rolling.

A few days had passed, Genim had claimed one of the upstairs bedrooms. His walls where a dusty blue and so far the boxes where piled up and almost reached the roof. Only his movies and action figures where yet unpacked and proudly displayed. They where gifts he received over the years for his birthdays and Christmas.  
Genim was in his bed, blankets pulled up over his head as the morning light peeking in through the windows curtains. His mother huffed lightly as she pushed Genim’s door open; finding her son still sleeping and ignorant to a new day. Along with his first day of school. “hey, come on sleepy head. Its time to get up” Claudia sang strolling in and sitting down on the edge of the bed. Genim mumbled something incoherent before becoming quiet again. “hmm? what was that?” Claudia asked and poked at the lump of blanket. Another mumble. “I’m sorry I don’t think I understood that.” Claudia poked again before her hand trailed down to the bottom of the blanket to a foot that was poking out. 

Genim burst out laughing once he felt her tickling and his foot was quickly pulled away from his mother’s hand and his arms swung around as he uncovered himself. "Ma!" Huffing loudly and frowning at Claudia, however with his bed hair and pillow wrinkle creased face Claudia smiled fondly. “oh look, he speaks once more!” Claudia ruffled Genim’s hair before standing up. “I was going to get up by myself you know...” Genim rubbed the sleet from his eyes as he rolled out of bed, following his mothers steps down to the kitchen. “I know you were trying but if I left you. You wouldn’t get up until lunch time” Claudia picked her apron from the countertop and tied it at the back then tucked the stray bits of hair behind her ears, setting of to get Genim’s lunch ready and help with breakfast. “but I promise I’ll let you practice getting up on the weekend” Genim looked horrified and flopped into his chair in front of the kitchen bench. A small hand carved wooden chair that only allowed Genim to peek at the counter top. He huffed and Claudia held back a giggle and placed a box of cereal and a bowl, along with activating a charm for the chair to grow. Waiting until the chair had stopped vibrating, Genim started trying to tame his hair. Once the chair had finished adjusting his height so he could see easier and reach his bowl. “But ma, weekends are sleep in days. Even Pa says so” and the boy definitely one hundred percent agreed with his father’s words, he was a smart man after all.

“hey ma, where is pa?” Genim had poured his cereal while only spilling a few but where instantly cleared away with a cloth and into the bin next to the counter. “I’m afraid your father has already left for work. His first big move caused a lot of commotion at the station.” Genim tried not to let his sadness show and damper his mothers mood, he quickly scooped a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Part of him wanted his father to be here to see him off. His mother must have picked up on his thoughts because she soon stood by his side and hugged him. “oh no no its not like that sweetheart. Your father wanted to be here too! But he made me promise that I would give you this in his place” Claudia reassured him and walked over to get the lunchbox she had finished packing. Genim’s eyes widened at the sight of what was on the lunch box and milk dribbled down his chin when he tried to speak with his mouth full of food. “ish saht a batman lunshbox?” his mother nodded and couldn’t hold back a smile from seeing her baby boy happy again. Claudia left the kitchen to let Genim finish eating, searching through a few boxes until she found the clothes and a pair of shoes she put away separate from the rest of Genim’s stuff. “so we have your lunch box and bag packed, what else should we do?”  
\- - - - -  
Genim sat in the back seat of the rental car and looked out the tinted windows to the school. It was a tall building that had a few large windows, made from stained coloured glass that shined from the iron bars overlapping them. The brickwork was clean and designed at the main entrance to look like the archway of an old church before expanding large enough to function as a hall. with separate rooms that floated around it on different levels. Transparent shadows that seemed to stitch and form gates around the school flickered as people pass by, the occasional aura colour being drained from a person and then absorbed into the gate. The more Genim observed about the school the more he shied away. “now I know you’re probably a bit nervous bu-” “ma why does it do that?” Genim interrupted. “what do you mean?” Claudia asked, turning the key off in the ignition and looking back to her son. “I mean it looks wrong, the suckey thing” Genim’s eyes glanced over the school, reassessing the building.  
But this time the gates had vanished and alone the school stood, with the odd child his age and older walking through the entrance. “umm never mind I guess. Sorry” Genim mumbled, unbuckled his belt and grabbed his bag. “sweetheart you don’t have to be sorry. I’m so proud of you for even coming this far. And I know your father will be too, and we can’t wait to hear all about your first day. So smile, be nice and always be honest” Claudia watched as her little boy nodded and put on a smile before hopping out of the car and following the small que of other children filing in through the entrance.

As Genim walked through the entrance arch way he let his shoulders droop and try to relax around all the sounds and movement. He knew it was a Wednesday and the middle of the week, so he could trust in the other students to not be lest right? His eyes wandered to a group of girls giggling and chatting pointing toward his direction. Oh no; he wiped his toothpaste off the corners of his face right? He wasn’t missing his uniform tie? Genim looked down, no it was there. Then smack. “hey! watch it”  
Genim stumbled back and looked to apologize to the person he walked into. A third grader who was frowning and trying not to look over to the girls who had increased in volume. “next time make sure to watch where your going” the third grader rolled their eyes.  
Pushing Genim aside before he could apologize. The end of sorry still caught in his mouth. “don’t worry about him. He’s just trying to look cool in front of the sixth grade kids” a girls spoke beside Genim. Causing him to jump slightly and clutch at the straps on his bag, a short burst of smoke escaped from his hands but quickly evaporated before any kids would notice. “hey its alright. No need to be so jumpy, its your first day right?” the girl stood confidently with a hand on her hip. Red hair flowing over her shoulders. Genim nodded “yea my ma-mother and father just moved so I could start first grade” the girl’s eyes looked skeptical, looking up and down Genim. As if she was sizing him up before huffing and spinning on her heels and beckoning him to follow. “well first you look to young to be in first grade. but I skipped a year too, and since there is no one else my age who will take me seriously. you will just have to do” 

Genim could of sworn that he saw a glint of evil in her eyes and a smirk on her lips as she sashayed into the hall and to the first grader seats, but this red headed girl was the first person to notice him. So he would just have to give her benefit of the doubt and say it was a fifty fifty chance that he mistook what he saw.

“oh by the way for future reference, my names Lydia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was so hard to remember that they're only six at the moment, buuut i figured Lyds would be a sassy child. so probably minor freeform? Lydia. 
> 
> would love feed back on how I'm doing and if theres any grammar i haven't picked up on.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	3. Breathe

The morning meeting had passed quickly; with teachers going over notices about sports that where starting up, students who where already on the detention list and upcoming excursions that needed parent permission. It was all too much for Genim to understand in such a short amount of time. But his new friend Lydia, wait, he could call her that right?   
Genim bit his bottom lip in thought but was quickly interrupted by Lydia. “So after the morning meeting we go into our classroom; do you know who your teacher is?” Lydia titled he head slightly while Genim pulled out a note book from his bag with information his mother had printed out about the school. “Talia hale” Genim looked up to see Lydia nodding and smiling. “Good that means we have the same teacher. And since we are only in first grade we will have the same teacher all day, so there is no need to worry about getting lost.” Lydia must have noticed Genim’s confused expression because she then began to explain the schooling system in great detail.

“The schooling system in beacon hills is different to what your use to. it is split into two parts, primary and secondary. In primary you have six grades- 

“I know, grades one to six.” 

Lydia held up a hand. “No speaking until I’m finished, so as I was saying. In grade one you will only have one teacher as the class taught is basic mediation and concentration. But as each year passes we learn more, building up our skills and by year six we end up with two or three different teachers. One for spiritual balance, who we know is Mrs. Hale. Then a History and an English teacher who makes sure we know how to read and write properly and finally a coach who makes sure we know how to socialize and work as a team.” Lydia counted teachers on each finger then held out four. “why don’t we have a teacher for magic if we have too have so many?” Genim slowed in his step; feeling a panic swell from in his chest. His heart beating quickly. “I-I only came here because ma said she couldn’t teach me.” Genim clenched his hands shut tight into small balls and backed up until he bumped into someone, apologizing quickly before changing directions. It was like watching a pin ball bounce from side to side before he reached a wall. Lydia was quickly following trying to help.

“whoa um jumpy, it’s okay. Its normal.” Genim seemed to panic more hearing those words. Lydia scolded herself, she had read articles on panic attacks before and knew that she was suppose to use reassuring words. But if hearing it was normal was reassuring she was grasping at straws at what else to say. “um I mean, it doesn’t mean that they wont teach you but it would be bad if kids like us who are only unbound started using any kind of magic and had no idea how to control it. We could hurt ourselves or someone else. Lydia’s hands where fidgeting around, she could notice the smell of smoke along with Genim’s rising panic attack as he slid down and wrapped his arm around his knees, pulling them closer to his chest. Taking quick breaths in and letting out short huffs of air. “I left everyone to learn magic- but now I don’t even get to...” “b-but! That’s why teachers focus these next few years on finding out our path and-then teaching us to straighten it and make it a safe conductor for secondary school… Where we learn all about our path and lots of other things!” Lydia rushed but tried to keep her tone positive and calming. She looked around for her teacher or any teacher before Genim got worse. 

“what do you mean by path?” Genim’s eyes where slowly drifting from moving objects that distracted him to Lydia kneeling in front of him. 

Before she could explain though an adult stepped closer to the first grade children close against the wall. “Lydia? Is everything alright? Oh who’s this young man?” 

“Genim Stilinski. Its his first day.” Lydia replied without a thought. Genim’s eyes widened at Lydia. How did she know his name, he never told her...? Lydia smiled briefly, cheeks showing her embarrassment of being caught. “I mean Deaton; he needs you help. So you should do you job and help him. I on the other hand, need to go to class” Lydia tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear before standing up. “see you in class jumpy” Lydia had a short eye roll at the adult smiling before walking off towards her class.

Genim’s breathing was still irregular and the air around him seemed stagnant. Air’s pressure heavier, Deaton noticed Genim’s eyes following Lydia.

“She’s going to be quiet the handful when she’s a teenager but you shouldn’t worry about her too much. Mostly her bark is worse than her bite.” Genim’s breathing was still interrupted by hiccups and tears swelling in his eyes. The air pressure making it harder to breath for the small boy’s lungs. He wanted to go home. No, his ma sent him here and his dad where going to want to hear all about his first day, he just needed to calm down. But everyone here was different- the ways they looked at him, whispering to each other. No, his father could go to work now without having to spend so much time traveling.

Genim breathed in wobbly deep breath and studied the man in front of him; “called something Deaton, his skin is dark, wears a white coat. he is bald and his facial expression are neutral. Strange, he doesn’t look like the other teachers.” Genim muttered quietly, almost like a mantra. Trying to control his panic like his father taught him. facts and logic.   
“well that’s a lot of observations for a six-year-old, and very good ones Genim, I’m not a teacher but a vet. And I was just on my way to a fifth grade class to speak with the students about what a vet does. Because they are learning what kinds of jobs there are in the world.” 

Deaton continued speaking about himself and what he did and had gotten Genim up to the principles office. a lot calmer than before and Genim had forgotten what he got worked up over. Ah children were so simple yet so complex. But Deaton noticed this child was different, that the boy loved facts so Deaton simply distracted his mind from the panic and to listen to Deaton’s story. Interjecting when he thought something was wrong. “I’m afraid this is where we will depart, it was good to meet you Genim. Remember our chat okay? I hope to hear some of those questions answered next time we meet” Deaton opened the door and closed it again after the little boy; before walking off down the corridor. In there his mother and father where waiting for him with soft smiles of relief to see their little boy okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/12/16 : sorry just some minor edits and chapter title added :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, i got distracted by my english paper i had to finish on the Tempest... and i may have forgot to post this last week so its now a double up date to try catch up.
> 
> anyway! this chapter is short and kind of a change in pace and i thought it would help start explain the world a bit more. enjoy !

-Earlier that morning-

John stilinski had felt bad for not being there on his sons first day of school. It was six in the morning; he had just woken up and headed downstairs, trying not to make to much noise to wake anyone up. But was surprised to find Claudia, who had just as quietly followed. 

“John it’s your first day back from extended leave. The county sheriff was kind enough to give us this much time.” Claudia picked up her husband’s jacket and sat it on the kitchen bench, beside his keys, phone and badge. “I know Claudia, it’s just… he’s never really been outside of the preserve. And interacted with so many children. What if he freaks out? Or kids pick on him?” 

“He always got along well with the fairies and even the kelpies.” Claudia hummed fondly, remembering the grin on Genim’s face when he came back one day during winter. Drenched and smelling like muddy water, his teeth chattering and bits of snow in his hair. Telling her how he met these creatures that lived in the bottom on the lake and how the kids played really rough and bit him sometimes but promised to teach him to swim if he went back in the summer. 

“Heavens knows why, half the time the kelpie children tried to drown and eat him that summer.” John shook his head and combed his fingers through his hair. “And we both know that the creatures in the preserve are different from the children out here, they are more hidden about their thoughts and interact in different ways. also, if he’s already showing signs of magic wont the teachers and students treat him differently? Beacon hills is a strict town that has had a lot of trouble with magic related incidents; they aren’t to open to the idea of freely using magic.” John had never showed magical abilities until later on, a very later bloomer he was but even so his magic only enhanced his sensors. People often mistook him for a werewolf and as a result suffered a lot of dog jokes during university. 

“I am worried about similar things, but we couldn’t stay in the forest if Genim’s already starting to use fire. Neither of us was very good at elemental theory so I figured it was a good time to come back. also I know for a fact that you miss going about solving the case. Sniffing out the criminals.” Claudia giggled when John frowned. Did he mention that it was his wife who had started most the dog jokes back then? They where rivals, “look, I know its hard but you need to stop worrying. Its only kindergarten and Genim is a good boy, who will be just fine. So you mister, are going to work and this afternoon you can ask our son all about his first day at a school” Claudia’s tone implied she was not up for an argument so john nodded in defeat, grabbing his things and kissing Claudia farewell. “oh make sure you give the kid my present okay?” “yes yes, now off you go. Or your going to be late”

John was quickly kicked out side, where a police car was already waiting. When he got closer the door opened showing a familiar face. “Parish, what the hell are you doing here??” John questioned as he hoped in the passenger seat, buckling up as Parish swiftly drove away from the stilinski house. “Well I heard that you are on the morning shift and figured you would need a ride. But if your still to stubborn ill drop you off here to walk the rest of the way” John was certain that parish was screwing with him on purpose. Eventually john’s assumption was true because Jordan let out a sigh, both hands on the wheel tightening as he stared dead ahead. “For the past few months there has been reports of curses being sold around.”  
“well that’s normal, especially with kids these days not being allowed to practice magic at school without supervision. I’m not all that surprised they turn to back yard practice even with the chances of it backfiring into a curse.” 

“Is it normal for casting curses to become an addiction?” Johns eye brows rose and his jaw dropped. How could such a thing be possible... Jordan nodded slightly and continued to explain “It’s a hybrid curse, mixing old Latin rituals and modern day hexes to this curse that are tailored to sync with an unbound or a spark’s magic. No one has been able to identify where it comes from or who created it. its still to new. All we know is; the more a person casts this curse upon themselves, the more their magic disappears and they turn unstable.”

“Then why is it addictive if they can feel the negative affects its having on them?”  
“Again, we are not sure but from the statements we managed to get from those affected. The seem convinced in saying that its not a curse but a charm, allowing them to experience the pure state of magic. But I have a feeling that there being tricked and what they are experiencing is a surge of their own magic flowing through them at a single moment. Causing the feeling of magic to seem ‘pure’ I guess because its not something anyone does willingly.”  
“of course not, that much magic at once is to much for the body of an unbound or spark to handle.”

“-You chose a good time to return from your vacation John; were going to need all the help available if we are going to catch this person before they spread this curse through the underground market”  
John sighed and lent back into his seat. “Ah, crap...”


	5. Restart

“Another day down kiddo” John hummed in thought and looked over to Genim who unbuckled his seat belt and shoved the comic book he was looking at back into his bag. Genim zipped his bag up; careful not to get the pages caught in the zipper. “its sixty-four days now. Then in the holidays we can go out camping in the forest were I can see the kelpies and fairy’s and tell about everything I’ve seen and learnt.” Genim looked up to his father for approval. “that’s right, and we might even see if your little lady friend would come along” “Pa! no, Lydia doesn’t like camping. Says the mud ruins her clothes and her mother would get angry and lecture her for hours.” Genim gave his father a serious look and John chuckled. “alright kiddo, maybe we will do something less dirty next holidays then you can bring her along. Have a good day and remember your mother and me are very proud of you, son.” John smiled and pressed a button on the edge of the steering wheel, unlocking the doors so Genim could hop out. “thanks pa, ill see you tonight?”

“Sorry, I’ve got to deal with a few public liability complaints from the local market place. someone’s been charming the stall gazebos to collapse randomly and no one can find the source to deactivate it. I’ve been given all the paper work to deal with.” John sighed at the idea of walking around a market without being allowed to eat anything other than curry or salad trying to look out for anyone selling information on this curse... His doctor had advised him to cut back on his sweets if he was going to pursue his career in police work. As John had a habit of eating mass amounts of confectionary foods in times of stress. And as beacon hills was a town that had the highest number of magic related cases; with its population having 68.8% confirmed abilities recorded and catagorized. His ever loving wife had taken the issue on board and created a new diet plan. Which she would somehow know if John tried to cheat and then take away the few remaining sweets inside the house which he was only just allowed back. 

“That’s okay, it means ill be able to ask ma If I can eat the ice cream” Genim grinned cheekily before closing the car door and running into the school grounds before he could hear his father try to convince him otherwise.

It has been almost a month now since Genim’s first day, and panic attack. Since then John and Claudia have been taking turns; between dropping Genim off only just before his class starts and picking him up straight after. It was what the principle had strongly recommended, saying that it was to help Genim ‘acclimate’ quicker to the new surroundings. And that it would probably take him a little longer than the other children before he would be allowed to partake in any outside of class or school activity’s. so that meant; No lunch time brakes to play, he stayed in the classroom reading his comic or keeping him self amused. No sport classes because they meant mixing with other classes and possibly triggering another panic attack. And no excursions because the environment Is too ‘uncontrolled’ and anything could happen to a boy in panic.  
Really the principle had nothing positive to say about Genim except that it was good they decided to move him out of the forest and into a city with other people his age. And to a school that would be able to cope with his early manifestation of magic.

Genim walked into his class room, following the last of the students to their designated seats while Mrs. Hale stood out the front holding a box. It was large enough to need two hands to carry it and was plain white. “Good morning class, I hope everyone went home and thought about the homework task from last week” Talia set the box down in the center table where there were picture books, colouring pencils, spare paper and some other objects Genim didn’t know what to call. Talia had returned to the front of the class. Genim’s eyes drifted to the box, wondering what could have possibly been inside it. The homework task was to go home and ask your parents about the things that make them happy. Genim’s parents had a lot of different answers but decided upon one answer. It was their little boy. Genim had laughed and told them he wanted a serious answer and that one thing couldn’t be enough to make someone happy but his parents assured him that they where being serious and that he was something that made them happy... 

Then of course John added that a good hamburger also did the same trick which had Claudia frowning and telling the family that dinner would be all green. “it will be Lovely, delicious, non sugary greens and you will eat every last bit of them~!” Genim giggled to himself at the memory but reminded himself he was suppose to be listening to his teacher. Who was still talking... Oops, he hoped he didn’t day dream through too much.

“-and that’s what the box it for, I hope you all will respect my wish in waiting until it is time now with that understanding on how important this will be.” Talia smiled watching as all the kids were practically vibrating in their seats, trying to contain their excitement by whispering loudly. “So let’s get out our homework books and I will come around too check that your spelling your name and parents correctly.”

\--

Recess time had rolled by and Genim watched the other kids run out the doors. He sighed quietly wishing he could go play and stretch his legs. “Will you be alright here Genim?” Talia asked, rubbing all the different letters on the board out in the front of the room, some of them had absorbed traces of her magic and where moving about. Trying not to get erased. Talia frowned and moved the white board eraser around quicker. “I brought my comic book today, so I’ll be okay… Mrs. Hale, what kind of magic is that?” Genim asked, watching the last few letters disappear.   
“hmm? oh well I’m a central and I’ve narrowed my magic down to abilities over my spark years to the likes of an empath. Which means my magic reads other magic and tells me how people are feeling.”

Genim titled his head to the side, confused, why would someone spend so long on their magic to force it to mimic abilities of an empath when they weren’t born to be one. His friends from the forest always told him that each person was born for a reason and if they held magic, that magic was there for a reason as well. So it was best not to force it to change.

“So when I don’t control my thoughts I can project my feelings and others can become imprinted, it only really affects things without their own magic so you don’t have to worry about it affecting you. Its a lot harder to do that to a person with their own magic.” Talia sat the eraser down and asked again if Genim would be alright. He nodded and started to pull out his comic book.

Once Talia left the room Genim pushed back his chair and walked to the corner of the room that had several big brightly colored bean-bags used for reading time. It was a suggestion from an anonymous classmate; that said ‘reading in hard chairs for too long would cause serious back stress and would develop into a slouch or even spinal problems and to fix that, students should be provided a safer area for reading.’ Genim could only guess that it was Lydia, as none of the other children would really approach him. They whispered about him smelling of smoke and had come to conclusion that he was a bad person because he had to stay in class all the time and the teacher never targeted him for answers to her questions. 

Genim settled into a bean bag and hummed quietly, holding his thumb over the corner of the page, watching as the ink warm up to orange before turning black again; the drawings came to life and moved. Telling the background story for batman. How he saw his parents murdered from a robbery that quickly escalated and turned south. Genim’s eyes where following the moving picture closely. Not relying on the words to much and was able to piece together a rough idea. From Bruce’s parents murder he attended their funeral. Where he fell down a mineshaft and was surrounded by strange sounds. That screeched and caused Genim to drop the book. The animations slowing down then freezing on a blurred image of something with wings. “why does it sounds so horrible…”

“Its because it’s a comic book.”  
Genim jumped and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. Eventually his gaze landed on a boy. Older than him by maybe three or four years?   
“it doesn’t matter if its from a comic book, the sound enchantment had to record something real. So why does it sound so horrible?” Genim waited for another response. The boy only rolled his eyes. “it’s a bat. They sound horrible because the frequency they project has to travel fast and strong enough to be able to bounce off nearby objects and then back to bat, so it can create an image of what is surrounding it in the dark; where one can normally not see.” Genim studied the boy further after his answer. He was standing beside the teachers desk and looking through a draw. “Should you be doing that? That’s the teacher’s desk... and I don’t think she would be happy if her things get moved or go missing.”  
“Don’t worry my mother told me to come to the room and check on something she left in here. I also thought that now would be a good time to collect something else” The boy waved an odd varnished wooden box with three spirals joined. Burned into the wood. “oh um. Sorry.” Genim apologized and picked up his comic book to continue reading. Feeling embarrassed for accusing Talia’s son.

\--

It was class time again, Talia announced that there was a special visitor and gotten the room re-arranged; so the tables where gone and the chairs placed in a large circle. So all the children could see an elderly woman with dark skin and black wavy hair that shimmed a silver tinge sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and a large crystal ball in her lap. Genim’s interest piqued, he had remembered his mother reading a history book that said back in the 20th century, before any mundane had found the key to unlocking magic there use to be women with a crystal ball who claimed to be connected to the other side.   
Of course back then the mundane didn’t believe in such things and called it a hoax, no one back then believed in the magic these women held to read the strings of one’s other life… They thought it was trickery and where condemned by the mundane society.

But now days Gypsy’s are uncommon to come by. With the integration of different races that was allowed two hundred years ago when the barrier between the two worlds fell, almost everyone now has some form of magic. ‘Watered down magic’ his father often joked. And that only the central blooded lines of werewolves, banshees, Gypsy’s, kelpies, fairies, etc. can occur if it is passed on from generation to generation by the magic of two parents of the same race. 

“Okay class, I would like you to give a warm welcome to Mrs. Edith, who Is a central, with the ability to read to fates.” Talia gestured to Edith who sat quietly, her expression neutral as she looked around the class. The children squirmed about smiling and looking between their friends and Edith, having silent conversations about who would get picked first. Genim’s eyes where drawn to the crystal ball in her lap and the tiny golden shimmers that where connected to it. Squinting, he could begin to make out a line that looked like a string? Waving about like it was stuck in a breeze. Yet being indoors were the was no breeze to blow it about… “What are you doing glaring at a woman” Lydia whispered and elbowed Genim. “you should know its quite rude” she was scowling now, uh-oh. “I know that, but its hard to see when its so bright” but before Lydia could question him further Edith spoke up. Her hand trembling slightly as she pointed to Lydia.

“you there, little lady, with the beautiful red hair. Come, come sit” the Gypsy smiled and Lydia sent a small look towards Genim before tossing her hair over her shoulder and walking to the middle of the circle to sit in front of Edith. “what’s your name child?”

“Lydia Martin” Lydia spoke quickly, her eyes peeking around to catch the envious gazes of the other children. “Ah so you come from the Martin family, and with such a powerful first name; the embodiment of beauty, the fire that never stops blazing” Edith chuckled softly and moved to place Lydia’s hands on the crystal ball. Genim’s eyes widened as a golden string connected between Lydia and the ball. The ball absorbing different colours, but none of the other children seemed to be noticing. As they where still glancing between one another with confused expressions. 

After a few moments, Edith nodded and let go of Lydia’s hands, which slowly withdrew from the ball. “Your fate whispers to me that you are going to have some tough times ahead in your life; but if you listen carefully the answers will come to you” 

“Can you be any more vage?” a boy scoffed and a small group of agreements chimed in. soon most the class was pitching in, some wanting a go others saying could she see if they get rich or get famous. Lydia rolled her eyes before looking at the boy who caused it “Jackson first of all, the word is vague, and there is such thing as uncertainty. So if she tells us too much we try to hard to get it and change our fate because it is something that cannot be forced” Lydia’s words settled the class within moments. Edith smiled fondly and could see the girls string shimmering brightly, Lydia Martin would become a true leader, given enough time. 

“Thank you Lydia for explaining but its alright. I’ll go over what my central means. Though, I prefer to be called a Gypsy. And my family history dates back to the times our world was divided. A Gypsy’s magic is meant only for communicating with what we now call fates. Stuff we cannot see and only some can hear. I can not change what I hear so you have rich futures or warn you about when your time will end. They are not my jo-

“Mrs. Edith, I would appreciate it if you didn’t confuse the children yet, they are still young and don’t understand magic. Not all of them have even become unbound.” Talia interrupted, Edith only nodded in understanding before changing her legs and looking around the room. “so who else would like me to listen to their fate?” 

\--

Edith listened to each child’s fate and told them something about their name and some type of advice. Each child varied; between the unbound and the bound magic within each child meant different potential fates. “okay kids say thank you to Mrs. Edith for stopping by” Talia spoke up and walked over to the door, only opening it for the children to run out to lunch after they each thanked the gypsy. Edith stood up and held the crystal ball close to her chest. The magic still flowing through it was electrifying, small traces of each child who held it could be sensed. She noticed however one of the children who where quiet amongst the demonstration and didn’t have their turn finding out their fate; walking over to the corner of the room instead of going out side to play. How peculiar…

“Are you not going outside little one?” Edith tilted her head to the side, the boy was small yes, but also slim. Dressed in clothes that looked to big for him. Genim shook his head. “I’m not allowed outside yet.”   
“hmm why not? Do you fight with the other kids?”  
Genim shook his head again. Feeling his cheeks heat up, embarrassed in the confirmation that him having to stay in class makes him look like a bad kid. “Ma would be upset if I did. And uh, I’m not allowed out because the principle says it’s dangerous when I panic…” 

So this was the ‘forest’ boy the principle warned me about and demanded I get a reading of. Edith thought to herself before walking over and sitting beside the boy on the bean bags. “why would it be dangerous?”

Genim’s brows furrowed and he thought back to the day of his first panic attack after Deaton had taken him to the Principles office. He could still remember the panic looks his parents shared as they asked if he was okay. “Well... I use to live in the forest with my family, but we moved a few months ago because I started to be able to use magic. Or um- be unbound as the teachers call it here. And ma said she couldn’t teach me how to use it. So we moved and the principle says I need time to acclimate to my new surroundings.” 

“And why couldn’t your mother teach you? Or did you inherit more of your father’s magic?”

Genim shook his head and laid his palms out flat on his thighs, looking down at his empty hands and small dusts of colour that appeared and disappeared. “ma doesn’t have much magic experience, and pa is trained for police work so he wouldn’t know how to teach a child. They ran away from their lives as sparks to live in the forest when they found out ma was pregnant. Ma says it’s a family tradition to be raised in a forest but she never really knew why.”

But it wasn’t just any forest, Edith remembered the principle stating that Genim and his family lived out in the preserve. Sanctioned off solely for Central creatures to live. That their files where basically empty; all anyone knew was John stilinski was born in beacon hills and became a police officer when he graduated. But disappeared with a tribal woman. Now he was back, with a wife, child and position in the 

Edith placed the crystal ball in Genim’s lap. His hands curving around it to keep it from falling off. Watching a black smoke set in, swirling around the the crystal ball until it looked like a black orb. Genim was looking worried; why was it acting so different than all the others. The gypsy watched the boy’s reaction; the way his eyes widened and watched the smoke swirl before coming to the conclusion that he must be able to see it too. She also noticed the fates, whispering but there was no single thread that connected the orb and the boy. “oh my! I haven’t seen this for many years- 

Their attention was captivated by the sudden mini firework show within the ball. Colours sparked to life, bouncing off one another and exploding. Fighting away the darkness to eventually fade away and show a bright and crystal clear ball. The Gypsy could feel the pure state of the ball; it was as if she was back to a child when he first received it. When it was untarnished by any magic…

Suddenly it dawned on her why the principle wanted this boy to be checked. She shook her head, taking the ball back into her hands before looking around cautiously. Stumbling over different thoughts and her words coming out jumbled.  
“child you shouldn’t be here. Its too unbalanced- oh no no no. what if there’s a tip in magic from all the unbound. Wait- the preserve is stable. Yes, that it! You need to go- be around other centrals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it became slightly rushed by the end, may have made some errors. but otherwise thank you for reading xx


	6. Pick up

Later that afternoon, John had borrowed a police cruiser from the department to pick up Genim. He had been briefed on the case, and so far it looked like the charming had only just affected the east side of town.  
That was the areas where most of the deaths were pinpointed. 

The drive to the school was quick, no busy traffic hours like the old days. Traffic was separated between air and ground. However, when john first pulled up to the entrance of the school and parked outside the gate, he noticed that his son was missing, not in the usual pick up spot. Strange. John drove inside the schools’ entrance, the cars monitor flashing a warning on all the magic being used. John drove to the staff parking, looking out for Genim the whole way but he couldn’t be seen any where to be seen for that matter… 

Frowning to himself as he turned the car off and pocketed the keys. The car locking up when john walked too far away from the car. 

“excuse me officer” a female’s voice caused john to slow in his stride, looking around he found the owner of the voice. A teacher with a clip board and a worried look on her face. “is there a problem miss?” john scratched the back of his head. Not really expecting to be called out when off duty. The teacher muttered something under her breath and folded her arms, shaking her head slightly. “I do not recall there being a problem” john titled his head to the side 

but before he could move any where to look for his son she interrupted again. “and as there is no problem, I do not see why a police officer is present-  
“I understand, however I’m just here to pick up my son”

“oh well- then, I apologize for my abruptness. Family name?”

“Stilinski” the teacher skimmed through her clip board. “yes, Genim stilinski is still inside his classroom. Ground floor room 34.” The teacher smiled politely. John watched as the teacher’s image flickered before she must have spotted another parent arriving because she mechanically walked off, addressing them and asking for their family name. huh she was a projection then?... but who was the puppeteer. 

John walked around the school, eventually finding the rooms Genim was said to be in. “kiddo? You in here?” john called out, looking around. The room was empty, desks set to the side and chairs still in a circle. Finding his little boy sitting in the middle with his hands in his lap and brows furrowed. The air was stagnant and john didn’t need his enhanced smell to smell the thick layer of smoke. 

“Hey, what are you doing in here still? School is done for the day” John spoke softly and watched Genim’s shoulders tense. John frowned slightly; remembering the times in the forest where Genim had worked himself up emotionally too the point he would lock up and his still-growing powers worked in overdrive trying to protect him. it was adorable but also dangerous. it usually took Claudia’s soothing voice before Genim would listen to reason. He was too much like his father in the stubbornness category… John bent down, own eyes wandering over Genim’s expression, trying to think of a way to get his boy to open back up. 

“So, well, we both know that I don’t have much tact. And I will probably be abrupt, but kid, do you think you can tell me why you wanted to stay in class?” john hesitated and brushed his son’s hair away from his face so he could read Genim’s emotions better. His hair would probably need to be cut again soon. Genim shook his head and tightened his fists before taking a shaky breath in and breathing out just as slow. “Was it one of the kids? Because if it was, just tell me and I’ll pistol whip those bastards. I swear-”

Genim shook his head again and buried himself in his father’s chest, his small arms reaching around trying to hang onto his father as tight as he could. Whispering “lets go home pa…ill even show you were ma hid the chocolate teddy bears” john felt his heart squeeze and he hugged his son back, before scooping him up and holding him close, was his little boy trying to bribe him out of talking about his day. When john wasn’t responding, Genim looked up into his dad’s eyes. “pa?”

“yea son, lets go home” John walked out of the school and back to the police cruiser. Opening the passenger door and sitting Genim down. “now remember, don’t touch the radio. Also don’t forget to do up your belt.” John closed the door and hoped in the driver’s side, placing his hands on the wheel and feeling the car recognize him. its engine started and pulled away from the school. 

John was getting worried, the whole car ride home. Genim never said another word, just looked out the car window and sighed when ever he saw children playing. “If I’m unstable around those who are unbound. And school is full of them…what’s going to happen” Genim thought to himself and dreaded going back to school the next day. 

The car ride was soon over, and Genim was quick to leave the car. Walking up to the door and smiling slightly when the entrance door to the house lit up and chimed as it opened for him. 

“hmmm? oh, Genim are you back already? How was today?” Claudia called out from another room, the kitchen Genim guessed. “it was good ma-, I had lots of fun and I’m almost finished my comic” He shrugged off his school bag and walked over to the lounge room. “really? Wow maybe tomorrow afternoon we can go to the book store and see if they have anything else you’d like to read?” Claudia called out before trying to sing along with the song playing on the radio. Genim mumbled to himself and dug around the back pillows of the couch, looking for the television control. 

John took off his coat and shoes before walking into the kitchen. “so how was work today?” when she got no response. Claudia stopped moving around in the kitchen and wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing; looking over to the doorway to find her husband looking torn between wanting to say something but not sure where to start. Claudia smiled and quickly checked over her progress. The bread rolls were in the oven warming up, the salad was tossed and ready to be plated and the chicken she bought from the markets was already cooked and cut, plated and ready for dinner. She nodded to herself before walking up to john and taking his hands. Looking into his eyes and asking did he want to go sit out in the garden. Genim perched up on the seats and watched his parents leave...

“what should we do”  
Claudia hummed quietly and sat down on the sun lounge. The sun was begging to set, and small orbs of light began to move over the yard. Overlooking the two garden beds that ran down the fences, filled with different colored roses. In the the yard was stone pavements that led back to the oak tree that stood tall. It’s leaves shimmering in the suns light, brushing against the houses charmed perimeters. Those leaves which fell outside the yard's perimeters, wilted. 

“its only been a month and yet-  
“do you think its bad enough that we’ll need to move back?”  
“ah well- no I don’t think so I mean-  
“Then isn’t that enough of an answer? He needs this, we all do”

Genim frowned, he couldn’t quiet understand the conversation… His mind deciding that it was to tired and needed sleep… slowly his eyes dripped shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahah this was difficult to try write, sorry if it seems disjointed but i hope to make up for it later xx


	7. Half a cross

I haven’t seen this happen for years…  
you shouldn’t be here-  
you need to go-

All night he could hear the Gypsy’s voice. 

In a desperate attempt to try go back to sleep he squeezed his eyes shut and rolled around on the bed. He ended up rolling to the edge of the bed and opening his eyes once he realized he was just tangling himself within the sheets and blankets. The more he wriggled around the tighter the sheets wrapped around his leg. And it only took one more nudge and suddenly Genim was off his bed and on the ground followed by a loud thud. 

“Genim? Are you awake? is everything alright?” Genim frowned and tried kicking. Hey, look, it was working. 

“yes, I’m awake.” Genim had won the battle and stood over his sheets before walking off to his wooden dresser, it once belonged to his father. The dresser was tall enough to tower over Genim, long enough that it required both hands and a lot of effort for Genim to open it. Once he had pulled out the bottom shelf. He quickly found that it was empty. Strange, where had his clothes moved to… Genim pushed the draw close a bit so he could use it as a step to reach the second shelf from the top. Holding onto the small nobs of the draw tightly he leaned back. 

Down the hallway Claudia was dressed in a summer dress with flower petals, soft yellow apron, Hair tied back into a messy bun as she dusted the photos hanging on the wall, re arranging their position or straightening them up. She smiled fondly and came to a stop in front of a family photo when Genim was just a baby. John was holding him and his eyebrows where pushed together in concentration on how to hold him without waking him up. Claudia giggled softly at the memory of that day. 

“AAH!” Thump. Crash. Groan. 

Claudia jumped at the noise and looked down the corridor. Figuring that it must have come from Genim’s room. Now what could that boy be up to…

“Genim?” Claudia opened the door and looked at the mess on the ground before spotting him. Genim was laying down on the floor with a draw from the dresser half on top of him. in a panic, Claudia rushed in and lifted the draw off Genim and began checking for injuries. “what happened? Are you hurt?... How did you even manage to pull that heavy draw?” 

“why can’t I get bigger quicker” 

Claudia titled her head and looked slightly confused as she spoke. The shaking in her hands subsiding now that she knew he wasn’t hurt.

“now what good would that do?”   
Genim huffed and sat back up running his hands though his hair. it was starting to get long enough his fingers would catch on the knots that somehow always appeared over night. 

“It would mean I could use the silly drawer. And it wouldn’t fall down on me. why did dad have to put it in my room…”  
Claudia bit on her bottom lip to try stop a smile from showing, she bent down and ruffled Genim’s hair.   
“ma…Stop. I can see you smiling…It’s not funny!” Genim whined and pushed his mother’s hands away before stomping off. 

 

\- - 

 

“Okay, today your going to be pairing up.” Those words alone from Talia Hale where enough to make Genim cringe. After yesterday he tried his best to stay away from the other kids. Mostly, because when he got to close to them he could still see the golden threads, tethered from the kids. Only now without a crystal ball for the magic to connect to. The threads seemed to never end. Every now and then one would flicker bright enough to distract Genim’s attention and when he realized his eyes had followed the glow. He would be staring at the face of one of his class mates.   
“Psst, hey look. he’s just staring at her.”  
“no don’t look back, you’ll get his germs and then the teacher won’t let you out either…”  
Genim flinched and wriggled back into his chair, shoulders dropping and his eyes drifting over to the wall. He was ready to go home… 

Genim looked over to the clock on the wall, 11:06. Still to early and his dad would still be working… maybe during his lunch brake?? No, that would mean your still in the middle of class. There would be no way to get out.  
But-  
you could always just lie and say you don’t feel well?  
NO. ma doesn’t like it when people lie. And dad would be upset too. 

Talia continued to talk about what the class would be doing and before long clapped her hands together and the kids in the room began to push their seats back and move around. Calling out to each other and forming their groups then braking off into pairs of two. Genim chewed on the inside of his cheek and scolded himself for not paying attention. This was happening to him more often, his head feeling like its covered in smoke and full of ashes of half thought out ideas. 

“Hey jumpy” Genim jumped in his seat and wobbled back, reaching out desperately to cling onto the edge of his table to stop himself from falling. Once his chair had all its legs back on the ground Genim looked over his shoulder to find Lydia. Twirling a lock of her hair and looking bored. Before her eyes met his and she smiled. It was short lived though because as soon as it faded she had a look of determination. Genim felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“you don’t have anyone to pair up with” she stated bluntly and Genim felt a pang of embarrassment for how easily she said something like that in front of the class. His original assumption’s of her being only 50% evil may have to be re-thought. Because it seems on a bad day she was worse.

“are you going to answer me?”   
Genim went to speak but closed his mouth, not sure how he was going to answer something she could clearly work out on her own. 

Lydia sighed before walking up to Genim’s table and picking up the blue piece of paper. Wait when was that put there? 

“Since you don’t have a brain today, you will have to pair up with me.” Genim tried to see what was on the paper but Lydia quickly moved it away from him and began to walk out of the classroom. Genim followed, calling out to Lydia to give it back. 

Once out side the classroom she smiled again and turned around to face Genim.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be the smart one today. and you can be the pretty one.” She must have picked up on Genim’s disapproving face because she laughed and shook her head.

“Its only for today” Lydia reached out and pinned the blue paper, only now it was smaller, onto his shirt. Genim held the bottom of his school shirt and pulled it down so he could see what she had done. Genim had seen these things before. It was a little paper bow tie. She had noticed the worry building up in Genim’s mind and given him something to distract him. So sometimes she could also be less evil… huh. Genim giggled at the thought. “Thanks Lydia”

Lydia shrugged it off as if it was no big deal and explained to Genim what the teacher had wanted them to do. 

“Ms. Hale gave us these pieces of blue paper and said that they are our maps, and on them they have places with crosses. And that we need to explore the school to catch our crosses.”

“Wait catch?” 

“Yes Genim, catch. keep up. The crosses are the other players and if you look. they move. So we have to catch them.” Lydia held up her piece of paper and showed Genim the other side. It had an X with the number 6 below it. Glowing. 

“The glowing means you haven’t been caught, so all we have to do is catch the others.”

“Wow. Your really smart to figure that out so quick.” Genim stared in partial dis-belief that Lydia was really the same age. 

“Nope. Pretty people don’t give praise like that. Also we are going this way.” 

Lydia walked down the hallway and glanced up and the signs every now and then, before taking a left turn and then another left before coming to a sudden stop. Genim stopped, inches away from her back and quickly took a step away as she turned around. “boost me up”

“what?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and pointed to the small square window in the door. That was well above both their heads. 

“I can’t see if there is any one in there, and it’s the best place to hide.”

Genim looked skeptical about Lydia’s idea, he remembered the reaction he once got for opening a closed door.   
“If the doors closed doesn’t that normally mean; don’t go in”  
“Not in a school. Students have the right to use any classroom they want-

“Can we knock at least?” Genim pleaded. He really didn’t feel comfortable being so rude in a school where bad things happened to him a lot. 

“Fine” Lydia huffed and crossed her arms, stepping aside for Genim to knock. Genim did so and waited with his hands by his side. The door rattled for a moment before it was pulled back and a student with short black hair and a scowl glared at Genim. He was wearing a third graders badge… and was Talia’s son...Uh-oh…

“What do you want? This is a library. Why are you two even out of class?” 

“I uh- sorry. I know but see we wanted to get away”

“This is not a place to be running away to” The boy started to scold Genim. Genim felt all the words he wanted to say slip away as he caught a glimpse of a shimmering gold within the boy’s eyes and the power behind them. Were they always that colour? No, wait, his eyes are green. But why do they shine like that then? He hadn’t heard of any kind of unbound powers that did that...

“-Shouldn’t be ditching class. Also why is the smell of smoke so strong. Are you two planning on starting fires?” 

“Derek…Stop being a bully! We are only doing what your mother. Ms. Hale told us. Catch the crosses. And there Is one in there!” Lydia shoved the blue map in front of Derek. Braking Genim’s line of sight to his eyes. He blinked a few times. Face heating up in embarrassment as he waved his hands around trying to fan away the smoke. Of all the times his magic decided to try work… 

“tsk, alright just don’t break anything and remember to be quiet” Derek quietly growled out and spun on his heels, walking off to a table that had books stacked in tall towers. 

“This way first then we will check upstairs” Lydia whispered and walked off to the rows of books. The library was a large room. The walls seemed to stretch up forever, with the roof well out of sight. The room was also well lit, glowing orbs sticking to the navy blue walls. Genim liked that they looked like stars. He smiled to himself and started to search with Lydia for the other two classmates who were in here somewhere. 

A teacher stood behind a small book cart. Books of all kinds piled, and they simply floated, sorted themselves out with the other books already on the shelves and sliding back into their original places.

 

Genim jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Fearing that he was getting in trouble for standing around too long. His hands raised in a surrendering pose but before he could apologize he head a loud and cheerful “Gotcha!” 

“SHHH” 

“Oops! Sorry.” The owner of the voice was a student, his age. With curly hair, some of the longer bits tucked behind his ears. He scratched the back of his head and grinned again, looking at Genim. “wait, where is your partner. Your only half a cross” the boy tilted his head and Genim frowned.   
“then where’s yours?”

The boy’s eyes widened and he looked off to the side. 

“He was walking around really quick, okay? And when I stopped to look at this really cool tree he kind of kept walking… anyway. I asked first. So you have to show me where they are” the boy nodded to himself, as if he was still trying to persuade himself and Genim that he had the situation under control. 

Genim looked around. Trying to spot where Lydia was before remembering about her plans to check upstairs.   
“This way” Genim led the boy over to the stairs. something tapped his shoulder lightly. But it was quickly brushed aside when he spotted Lydia standing near a railing, waving her hand around and gesturing to the person behind him before running away from the railing and into the mythology section. 

Uh-oh. He was going to be in trouble later if they got caught because of him..

“psst” the tapping on his shoulder continued until he glanced over to acknowledge the boy that was following. His eyes lighting up when Genim made eye contact.   
“I’m sorry if I scared you earlier- er...” the boy paused as he titled his head slightly.

“I kind of forgot your name. what was it again?”

“Genim Stilinski” Genim shrugged a little and focused on where he was walking, making sure not to walk into anybody or be hit by floating books. 

“also its nothing to worry over, even if you did shout in a library and scare me, no one was hurt. Right?” 

“I’m Scott McCall. It’s cool to finally meet you.” 

“finally?”

“oops, um well. When we first started classes I noticed that you never really went outside. Then when I went to go talk to you a few days ago, I realized I didn’t even know your name. so I asked Ms Hale, and she told me to try introduce myself during this game”

Genim glanced back at the boy. He couldn’t figure out if Scott was genuine or only wanted to make fun of him like the other kids seemed to enjoy doing. “why would you want to talk to me?”

The boy smiled sheepishly and jumped a few steps so he could walk beside Genim. “not sure. I only know that I did. I had a feeling here” Scott points to his stomach. 

“you sure it wasn’t stomach ache?”

Scott shook his head. “Mum says its my In-stink and tells me I should follow it. plus! My in-stink hasn't been wrong yet.”

 

“Scotty…I think you mean instinct.”


End file.
